


Numbers

by BlueberryRainbow



Series: Notes and Rythms [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- SwapFell, Based off a song, Idiot Tries To Date™, M/M, Numbers- The Cab, Rainbow tries to fluff, dating shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryRainbow/pseuds/BlueberryRainbow
Summary: Out of the seven billion people in this world there's only you.Almost a million words that I could say but none of them will do.Everything about Cream was perfect to Slim. His laugh, his walk, his jokes, and his personality as a whole. He was everything that Slim wanted to be, a sparkling ideal.If only he could work up the nerve to talk to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have maybe three projects in progress right now?
> 
> But you know what, I lost power for three days and counting so my only escape from this humidity is music. And of course I had to feel the itch.
> 
> I need some fluff, man.
> 
> I know it said general, but there's pretty strong language. So... watch out for that.
> 
> Based off Numbers by The Cab

[Numbers- The Cab](https://youtu.be/OoqX4rUb_oE)

To say Slim was in any way shape or form "boyfriend material" would be taking it a little too far. Sure, he had his charms and good looks, but he had no basic understanding of dating protocol.

Fortunately, there are books for that sort of thing.

"Okay, this is it. You got this. Because you're an expert now. And a winner," Slim said, pointing a rather encouraging finger at himself in the mirror.

"Hey, winner. Can you please hurry up in there? Some of us have jobs, you know," came the annoyed voice of his brother from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Sorry, bro! Give me a minute!" Slim called back, pretending to finish something very important.

_This is important! Today is the day._

"I've given you twenty! Hurry the fuck up!" Razz shouted, pounding on the door.

Slim swung it open before the other could break it in half. Such was the fate of all the doors that entered the home.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Razz demanded, ignoring the crack he left in the wood.

 "Giving myself an inspiring speech because today I'm going to talk to Cream," Slim announced proudly.

"Good luck with that, expert," Razz snorted.

Slim stuck out his tongue and fixed his jacket.

"By the way, I know you stole my dating manual," Razz said with a smirk as he closed the door.

"Well, whatever. You're the one who has it," Slim grumbled, popping out of the house before his brother could respond.

He took the steps down to the basement where they kept the machine.

A few weeks ago, Slim had been toying around with the broken down machine he had in the basement, when it actually turned on. The screen at the front of it lit up a dark blue and two words appeared on it.

"Enter Location"

Of course, Slim didn't know what it was supposed to do or why it needed his location nor did he care. He was too wrapped up in the joy of fixing the damn thing.

Eagerly, he had typed in "Ebott City".

And from there, he was introduced to an entire multiverse of people and monsters so much like the people he knew yet so different.

It was then, in another universe, when he met another version of himself. A version that was comical, kind, and just so... perfect.

Slim, by contrast seemed like an illiterate monkey.

The sentiment seemed shared across the Fell-type universes. Seeing a version of yourself from a Tale-type universe was like looking in a mirror that granted wishes.

A handsome mirror in Cream's case.

Slim had a dreamy smile as he typed in the coordinates for Cream's universe.

He pulled the dating manual from his pocket and flipped to the back.

"Pre-Date Checklist"

It was a list about a page long of things to have before a date. Some of the boxes were checked by his brother from his date with the kid.

(That was actually a rather funny story with a funnier ending. Suffice to say, there was never a second date.)

The first thing on the list was "wear open clothing so they know you don't have a weapon".

Easy enough, Slim just tied his jacket around his waist and the shirt he had underneath was fine.

"Be yourself, don't be an ass and don't be too smiley."

That one was a little difficult. Slim was giddy with excitement, so not smiling would be a challenge.

"Bring them something to show you care."

Slim glanced at the little flower in his pocket. It seemed to still be in good condition.

"Take them somewhere special where you can both have fun."

There was a park in that universe that they could go to. Slim knew Cream liked running around and a clean park with plenty of sun was always welcome.

"If the date goes well, show a sign of physical affection near the end."

Slim would settle for a kiss.

"All set," he said confidently, hitting enter.

The world swirled in a circle (that made him puke the first time, though he left that detail out of the story when he told Razz) and came back into focus in another basement.

Though he could easily take the stairs into the back room of the house, ever since Fell almost decapitated Comic it was decided that they would go to the front door or make themselves known some other way.

Slim took a shortcut to the front of the house and knocked.

"Coming!" Cream's voice called from inside. Heavy footsteps approached. Slim could practically see him running to the door.

The door opened and there he was. Funny how everyone called the kid an angel when there really was one two universes over.

"Oh, hello, Slim! Was there supposed to be a meeting today?" Cream spoke brightly, not expecting Slim but as happy as ever notheless.

"Nah. I came to-" he took a deep breath "- ask you out on a date."

The armored skeleton was absolutely silent for what felt like a million years.

"For real?" Cream asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Y-yeah. Scout's honor," Slim said, sweating bullets.

"Wowie! My second date in a month!" Cream exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

"That's... that's actually impressive," Slim said, new admiration for his cuddly counter part settling in.

"Th-thanks," Cream mumbled, bright red.

"So... meet at Tree Tops in an hour?" Slim asked, soul pounding.

"Sure! At the entrance?" Cream confirmed.

Slim nodded and Cream grinned. They said their goodbyes and parted ways, one heading for the park and the other preparing for the date.

Dating... START!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where I'm headed when the world is ending, never found a love like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killmekillmekillmekillme
> 
> This took FOREVER AND IT'S BAD AND I'M TIRED AND DON'T FREAKIN' JUDGE.

Slim rolled the stem of a daisy between his thumb and pointer finger. He grinned, sniffing the delicate flower as he waited for Cream. He hoped the other would show up (Slim had been on a few dates before, most of which ended with him looking like a fool alone at a table for two) and take the date seriously.

He had been looking forward to seeing Cream romantically for a while but, now that he was minutes away from an actual date, it hardly seemed real. His leg was bouncing up and down with nervous energy and he couldn't keep his eye off the clock. It wasn't long before Slim spotted Cream walking towards him, staring at something in his hand.

Slim did a double take, as he realized that Cream wasn't wearing his usual 'battle body'. He felt his face heat up and he stifled a laugh when Cream was closer.

Slim should've expected that the other would arrive in his special dating clothes. After all, he had a dating manual of his own.

It was a comical sight, the other wearing a shirt that read "Cool Dude", a baseball cap, and what appeared to be Mickey Mouse shorts.

It was just  _so similar_ to what his brother wore beneath his clothes on a daily basis. He hoped he wouldn't offend the other if he laughed.

"Hey, Cream," Slim said with a wave once they were close enough to hear each other.

"Hello, Slim," Cream cheerfully replied, smiling wide and bright.

 "So... want to take a little walk?" Slim offered.

"Of course," the other replied.

The pair headed into the park, grinning at each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to write more. I really did.
> 
> I'm sorry to those of you who actually expected something good, but I couldn't do it.
> 
> My love life in the real world has been taking hit after hit recently and I couldn't get myself to write something happy without feeling sad. I may revisit this when things get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking this into two parts because it's getting too long.


End file.
